Catch and Scare, Kiss and Sit
by britterbugtx
Summary: Kagome leaves for the Feudal Era. What happens when a certain hanyou decides to greet her a different way with noybody else there? Pairing InuxKag


**A new oneshot! My first oneshot! Short and sweetm, nothing special. Just thoght about it one day. What would happen if Inuyasha greeted Kagome some different way then just yelling at her for being late. The idea just popped into my head.**

**Review if you like. They can be nice or they can be flames. I don't care.**

**Enjoy!**

**Inuyasha and Kagome**

**Catch and Scare, Kiss and Sit**

"Bye mom!"

"Bye Kagome! Take care!" Yelled Mrs. Higurashi as she watched her daughter disappear down the well again.

0000

Kagome landed on the other side of the well and looked up. The sky was clear blue without a cloud in it. She hoisted her over stuffed yellow backpack over the lip of the well. Her chocolate orbs scanned the clearing for any signs of red or silver. After seeing the hanyou wasn't waiting for her she climbed over the well and stretched.

She looked around again, taking in the scenery.

"I wonder where Inuyasha and the others are." She thought out load.

She heard a rustle of bushes behind her. She turned around quickly and scanned the area.

After several minutes Kagome figured it was nothing. "Probably just the wind." She said trying to convince herself, but her voice gave a little shake when she spoke. She heard another rustle and tensed. "Or a demon." She squeaked backing up.

The wind blew, rustling the bushes around her. She didn't sense any sacred jewel shards and she now regretted not having her bow and arrows with her. She was about to jump back into the well when she heard something behind her.

Kagome turned around just in time to see a hanyou bounding toward her.

Inuyasha crashed into her, wrapping his hands around her waist and gently pushing her to the ground.

"Gotcha!" He cried now sitting on top of her.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing!?" Kagome shrieked landing softly on the grass.

"I've been waiting for you, wench!" He yelled forcing all his weight on her hands with his own.

"What are you doing!?" She yelled again.

Inuyasha only smirked as he watched her try to struggle. But it was no use. His hands were clamped over hers like and iron grip.

"Inuyasha don't make me say the 's' word." She glared at him with a look saying 'I'm seriously going to sit you'.

He only laughed. "Go ahead! You'll get squashed too!" His smirk grew a little bigger.

She only stared at him. He was right. She would get sat too. And that was something she didn't want to experience. She only made a pouting face as she tried not to let his closeness affect her.

He stared at her trying to decipher what she could be thinking. Kami how he loved it when she made that pouting face. She looked cute when she was mad. He smirked again when he smelled her arousal of his closeness. Then he noticed how close they really were. He could smell his arousal as well but not nearly as strong as hers.

Trying to hide a blush he told of the others. "Miroku and Sango went to another village hearing of a rumor of a jewel shard. They took Shippo with them and Kaede went to another village to tend to an unusual illness going around. So I had to wait here for you to return."

She looked up at him confused. "Okay, but that still doesn't explain why you tackled me to the ground in the first place."

"So I could do this." He then leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

Kagome tensed as their lips met. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what he was doing but followed along as she returned the kiss.

His hands moved down from her hands to her waist. He deepened the kiss making it more passionate than it had begun with.

Kagome moved her free hands into his long silvery soft hair and entwined her fingers in it soon reaching his velvety appendages on top of his head. She felt his tongue against her lips asking, pleading for permission to enter. She hesitated but let him in after hearing his purring/growling vibration emitting from his chest.

His tongue filled her mouth as he memorized ever inch there was. He slowly descended out of her mouth moving his hands all along her body. Kagome shivered out of sensation. She moved her hands down to his chest to feel his muscles. But couldn't get to them over the haori. She slithered her hands under his haori and kimono and traced his muscles with her fingers.

They broke away in need of air. Each stared into the others eyes. Kagome found so much emotion in Inuyasha's gold eyes. One that really confused her. Was that love?

Inuyasha's eyes filled with love and desire for the woman beneath him. He saw the same emotion in her eyes as he always saw. He always saw love in her eyes but a new emotion erupted that love. Was it the possibility of a tinge of wanting? Inuyasha shook his head. Kagome wouldn't love or want him. But the kiss said more then it should have.

"Inuyasha." Kagome was still out of breath and panting out whatever she said.

He leaned down again and kissed her full on the mouth. This time not asking permission to enter he went straight into it. Their tongues drawing a raging war. Inuyasha won over the dominance as he quickly started to fill her mouth again.

He broke again panting heavier than Kagome. "Kagome, there's something I've been meaning to tell you." He caught a few needed breaths and continued. "Kagome…I love you."

Kagome stared up at him in shock. "Inuyasha. I…I lo"—

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" A familiar voice echoed through the silent wind.

Inuyasha shot ten feet into the air landing away from Kagome.

Sango emerged from the trees followed by Miroku, Shippo and Kilala.

"Kagome! What are you doing on the ground?" Asked Sango staring at her friend in bewilderment.

"I was…uh…" She got up and dusted off her clothes. "I was just surprised when I got out of the well. Inuyasha scared me and I jumped and lost my balance and fell." Kagome gave a reassuring grin to add.

"Oh, well, Inuyasha we have collected a piece of the jewel shard so you should be happy for now." Said Miroku giving the piece to Kagome.

"Keh." Was all he said and stuck his nose in the air, his face reversing to it's original pout.

"Well, c'mon you guys. It's suppertime and all three of us are starving. We did do all the work you know." Said Sango walking through the bushes with Miroku in pursuit.

Ten seconds later a sharp sound echoed through the air.

"Idiot." Shippo murmured following his friends leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

"He'll never learn." Said Inuyasha picking up Kagome's yellow bag.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?" He looked over at her.

"Sit."

He went face first and met up with his old friend.

"What was that for?!" He yelled looking up to see her right in front of him.

She lifted his chin to make sure he looked her straight in the eye before whispering, "I love you too."


End file.
